Beautiful
by Arasmus
Summary: Harm finally tell's Mac how he feels! It's my first FF, hope i did alright. R&R pwese!


Beautiful 

Angie R.

1000 Hours

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

It was a normal day at the office for Sarah Mackenzie.  Stacks of books littering her already messy desk.  Her door was closed as she worked.  When she heard a light rap at the door, she looked up and said, "Enter".  Harm entered the room at her call.

"Oh, hey Harm, what's up?" she questioned.

"Nothing much, just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight.  Have a pizza, talk about old times.  What do you say??" He seemed calm on the outside, but inside he was terrified that she would say no.

"Uh..sure!  That sounds great, what time do you want me there?" She answered, a little shocked.

"Oh!  Great, be there at, oh, say 1900?"

"Yup, no prob.  I'll be there.  Want me to bring anything?"

"Nope, Mac, just yourself, and, I suppose, your case if you wanted me to look over it with you?" Harm responded.

"That would be great.  Oh, hey, how was the Super Bowl??" At this comment he laughed.

"It was great, didn't see a lot of the game though, with it being in a dome and all.  The pictures are in my office, hang on a minute I'll go get them." He answered walking out the door.  He returned a few minutes later with the photos in hand.

As he handed her the pictures, he said, "Here you go.  They're kinda blurry, after all I was going a good 200 MPH." At this comment she looked up shocked. 

"200 MPH?" she asked unbelievingly.  She looked at the pictures, than back up at Harm shocked.  "You flew a Tomcat over the stadium?"

"Yup" he answered with a quick nod as he flashed her a smile.  Mac felt her heart melt as she smiled back.  "Well, I better get back to work before the Admiral comes looking for me.  So, tonight 1900, right?" 

"I'll be there flyboy!" 

"Great, can't wait. See you tonight" 

1030

Harm's Office, JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Harm couldn't believe that Mac had agreed to go with him.  Tonight was going to be great, just like old times.  He had missed the talks and bantering he and Mac used to have before Mic and Renee.  It seemed like they just couldn't get it together after the Sydney incident.  'No' he thought, it was before that.  'It was when I left to go flying' he thought.  That's when they'd lost they're timing, and friendship.  It had seemed impossible to get back, but maybe he had another chance.  He sure as hell wasn't going to blow it either.  'Well, I'd better get back to work before I get my ass kicked by the Admiral for not having brief ready on the Dancer case.'

1830

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, VA

It was 1830 and Mac was still trying to decide on something to wear.  'God Sarah!  Your just going to Harm's!'

'Yea, it is!  It's HARM…'  Her inner voice broke through her thoughts.

'Okay!  Stop thinking and throw something on!  Your going to be late!' 

1900

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Harm had just finished dressing himself.  He had gotten home later then he'd hoped, and had to shower.  He threw a shirt on as he heard a knock on the door.  He peeked through the peep and saw Mac.

"Hey, Mac.  Almost late." He said with a smile

"No." she said matter-of-factly, "I had 38 seconds, Flyboy."

"How do you do th…oh never mind.  What do you want on your half of the pizza?" He questioned her quickly.

"Meat Lovers, of course.  Come on, Harm.  It hasn't been that long has it?" Mac said with a smile that quickly disappeared as she realized just how long it had been.  "So, are you gonna order the pizza, or stare at me?"

"Do I have a choice?"  He said before he could stop himself.  He turned quickly to go call Pizza Palace. While he ordered Mac looked in the kitchen and saw Sergei with his coat on.  

"Hey Sergei!  Where are you off to tonight?"

"Mac!  Hello.  I'm off to..how do you say?  Apartment searching?" He answered looking at her a little confused.  She laughed.

"Yea, that's it.  Don't want to live with your big brother any more?"

"Well, part of me does, but another part of me wants to go be on my own.  The second part won." He responded with a smile. Mac nodded, with a little smile. "Understandable, Sergei"

Sergei left soon after and headed out to find his apartment, leaving Harm and Mac alone.

"So, Mac, have you talked to Mic lately?"

"Um, not since he left.  I would call him, but I wouldn't know what to say, and he hasn't tried to call me either.  So I guess it's just over for us."

"I'm sorry.  I never hoped this would happen, Mac" he said, and she could tell by the look in his eye that he was sincere.  She smiled softly as the doorbell rang.  "Must be the pizza!"   

Mac sighed softly as Harm paid for the pizza, and tipped the delivery boy.  She didn't know why Harm wanted to talk about Mic.  He hadn't even liked him, though he did try to be civil.  After Mic's departure, and the phone call at the airport, which lead to Renee's father dying and more hurt, she was confused to say the least.  She just had to get out of there, which lead to her expedition in the Indian Ocean.  That just made things worse as Harm showed up.  She had no where to run, as did he.  Mac had thought that he wanted to talk, but when she asked him about Renee, he didn't answer.  'I should've expected that from him, I guess' Mac thought to herself.  'I just wish he would tell me what he's feeling.'  She sighed again softly as Harm returned with the pizza.  He had heard her sigh and wondered what was bothering her.  She had seemed distracted lately.  Harm just dismissed it for stress, but now he was starting to wonder.  As they got ready to eat, Mac pulled out her new case.

"Do you want to help me look over this?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, having troubles?"

"No, not really.  Just thought you might see something that I don't." Mac stated.

"Oh, okay, no prob." as he plopped down on the couch next to Mac who was on the floor.  He looked over her shoulder at the file.  He pointed out several leads to which she could look into.  She had seen most.  Before they knew it, it was 10:30.  Mac shifted uncomfortably, and rolled her head around.

"Tense?" asked Harm

"Oh yea.  My neck is killing me."

"Come over here." Harm said as he pulled her over in front of him.  "Sit still." He told her as he began to massage her neck.

"Oh god, that feels good.  Ow." Mac said as he hit a sore spot.

"Sorry Mac.  You're really tense.  What's the matter, you've seemed distracted lately.  Is something bothering you?" he asked concerned.

"Um." She thought a moment.  "No, nothing's bothering me." She stated not sure who she was trying to convince him, or herself.  She moaned a little as he hit another sore spot.  

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned when he heard her moan.

"Oh yea.  That feels so good.  Maybe you should quit your job and become a professional masseuse".  At this comment Harm chuckled. 

"Maybe you should become a fast food manager." She stared at him.  "Get your burgers half price." She laughed.

"Shut-up Flyboy.  At least I don't eat that rabbit feed you call salad."

"Are you stating that my food is disgusting?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am stating.  Do you have a problem with that?"

"At least I don't eat greasy meat that comes from a cow's who-knows-where.."  
"Are YOU stating that you don't like MY food, Stickboy?"

"No.  Maybe.  Yes." He said grinning. Mac glared at Harm before she burst out laughing.  Harm started to laugh too, soon they were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.  

"Ohh, thanks Flyboy.  I needed that.  It's been a long time since I've had a good laugh."

"Why's that Sarah?" 

At the mention of her given name Mac looked up shocked.  As she looked into Harm's eyes she saw the same thing she'd seen the night that Mic left, and the night of the engagement party out on the Admiral's porch.  Harm moved closer to Mac slowly, when he reached her he cupped her face in his hands. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.  "Sarah, I think I'm falling in love with you."  At this she gazed up at him with tears in her eyes waiting to fall. Tears of joy, pride, fear.  Her eyes portrayed a mural of emotions waiting to be let loose.

"Why now?" she breathed

"Because.  Because I can't imagine seeing my future with anyone but you.  Because I want to grow old with you.  Have the 2 kids, a house, a dog, and a white picket fence.  Because I think I've fallen for you."

Mac gazed into his eyes for the longest time.  His eyes shone with a love that she had never seen before.  Not with Farrow, or Dalton, or Mic.  She knew that he was the one for her.  Harriet was right.  This was an easy decision. 

"Sarah?" he whispered

"I think I've fallen for you too."  At this Harm smiled.  Mac felt her knees go weak; she leaned on him for support.  They're faces were inches apart.  Harm bent down the last inch until his lips lightly brushed hers in a gentle kiss.  His arms wove their way around Mac's waist, and Mac's around his neck.  The kiss sealed their love for one another.

"Stay here tonight, Mac.  Please?"  Mac just smiled leaned up, and kissed him again.

"Answer enough for you?"

"Yes Ma'am," he grinned.

"Let me go get my change of clothes from the car.  I'll be right back."

Mac reveled on what had happened tonight.  'Harm said he loved me.  He's fallen for me.  HE loves ME!!!  ME, ME, ME," she giggled a little as she reached her car.  She pulled out her clothes, and looked up at the window.  There stood Harm, smiling down on her, like an angel.  He was her angel, and she was his. She smiled back as she closed the door to the 'Vette and literally ran back up the stairs.  Inside she found Harm already in bed, waiting for her arrival.  

"I'll be right back," she stated shyly as she went into the bathroom where she changed into her PJ's.

Mac climbed into bed next to Harm, where he spooned her up and laid his head on her neck gently.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back as she fell asleep in his arms.

**The End.**


End file.
